


Red Hood Stan First, Human Second

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Tim tilted his head. "Are you single?"A groan came from behind him. "Tim!" Ives cried out."I can’t believe he’s hitting on Red Hood," Callie murmured.AU where Tim never became Robin, gets drunk, runs into Red Hood, and hits on him.





	Red Hood Stan First, Human Second

**Author's Note:**

> it's SO rare to see tim's OG friend squad from school from his robin run in a fic... u either only see ives or ariana but like never callie or all of them together . and i thought it fit for this fic considering tim isn't robin so he never met his other friends like kon bart cassie :)

* * *

The cold air outside was refreshing.

Tim lifted his face towards the night sky and breathed in. "Isn’t this nice?" he asked with closed eyes and a smile dancing on his lips, "the Gotham air? So fresh."

"Tim… I can think of hundred different terms to describe the Gotham air but 'fresh‘ would be the last on my list," Ives said from Tim’s left. Tim turned to his friend and his smile deepened.

"C’mon, Ives. It’s beautiful. It’s a beautiful night—"

Ariana who stood next to Ives chuckled. "Tim, are you okay?"

Tim wasn’t sure how to answer it. He had an awful day at his workplace today. There was this one really snobby superior who seemed to hate Tim more than anyone else but Tim couldn’t do anything than just nod and smile. He wasn’t the type to go out, his friends called him a workaholic but even when he wasn’t working, Tim preferred to stay in. At least, not going out in a bar and getting drunk. But today… he had to down his problems in alcohol.

"Yes," Tim said and put his arms around his friends, pulling Callie close to them as well, "I’m here with my best friends. Really when was the last time I went out with you?"

He missed them. He had known them since Middle School, it’s always been the four of them: Callie, Ariana, Ives, and Tim. Over time they saw each other less, all of them had a job or were in college, but they still met up sometimes.

"I think you drank too much, dude," Ives decided.

"No, what?" Tim let them go. "I’m perfectly fine. I wanna dance. Don’t you guys want to dance?" From outside the bar, he could still hear the music coming from inside. It wasn’t the type of music Tim would listen to in his free time but right now his entire body itched with the urged to get inside again and move his body to the rhythm.

Callie chuckled. "Okay."

"Callie!" Ariana said.

"What? It’s been years since we’ve seen Tim lose like that. I want to see it and film it," Callie defended herself, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

Tim took Callie’s hand in both of his. He could feel her engagement ring cold and hard against his skin. He used to always think one day Callie and Ives would get together. Right now he wanted to ask her about it, he saw the way they still looked at each other after all these years. "Callie—"

Ives pushed Tim away as if he knew what he wanted to say. "Tim, I think you got too much. It’s late too."

Callie rolled her eyes. "C’mon, Ives. Let him have some fun. As Tim said, it’s been way too long since we’ve seen him."

"Yeah! We really don’t know anything about your life outside of work," Ariana agreed. "Have you met someone?"

Tim’s mind drifted off. He was about to say something but suddenly felt like throwing up. Ives really was his longest friend because he immediately noticed the shift in Tim’s expression and led him inside again.

After Tim threw up in the bar’s restroom, his friends were all agreeing on getting Tim home.

"No, let me stay here! It’s not that bad! I want to dance!" Tim whined.

"Tim, you’re shitfaced," Ives pointed out as he pulled Tim outside. Ariana was pushing him from behind because he refused to leave.

"Let me call you a cab," Ives said.

"He lives on the other side of the town," Ariana said. "We can’t let him go there alone."

"I’m fine!" Tim shouted again and his friends just ignored him by now. Tim sighed and leaned against the wall. Callie came outside with a glass of water she probably got from the bartender and held it to his nose.

"Drink."

"Is it Vodka?"

The redhead sighed and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Hell yeah!" Tim took the glass and downed it. "I don’t think it was Vodka."

"Of course it was," she said and went inside to return the glass. Meanwhile, Ives and Ariana were still arguing.

"I’ll go with him," Ives decided. "I can sleep over and look over him and make sure he doesn’t die."

"Ives, you’re meeting with your girlfriend’s parents first thing in the morning for brunch," Ariana said. "You told us today."

"What about you?"

"I can get him there but I can’t look after him all night… do you think it’s that bad?" they both looked over to Tim who smiled at them widely and waved.

From somewhere right to them at an alley, they suddenly heard shouts and grunts.

"What’s there?" Tim asked and jumped up. Callie held him back.

"Tim, no."

This was Gotham, judging from the sounds a normal human with some brain would run away or call the cops. Tim, on the other hand, was a mess right now. He made himself free from Callie by just simply taking off his suit jacket and running into the dark alley.

His friends shouted after him and followed him.

"Red Hood!" Tim squealed in excitement when he saw the vigilante standing in the alley in his full gear, a man to his feet.

"Uh… hi?"

"Tim! Don’t do that!" Ariana screamed when she caught up with him. "It’s way too dangerous?"

"Look, it’s Red Hood!" Tim said and pointed at the said vigilante.

Red Hood waved in response and Tim smiled widely. "Is your friend okay?" Red Hood asked.

"Sorry, Mr… uh, Hood," Ives said, "he’s just a bit drunk."

Tim walked towards Red Hood, completely ignoring the unconscious man to his feet. "You’re even taller in person!"

Red Hood chuckled. "I think that’s because you’re just short."

Tim tilted his head. "Are you single?"

A groan came from behind him. "Tim!" Ives cried out.

"I can’t believe he’s hitting on Red Hood," Callie murmured.

Red Hood just laughed. "I think you should get your friend home," he said.

"Yeah, sorry." Ariana took Tim’s hand. "Tim, come on, we have to go. I’ll call you a cab. I know you’re a big Red Hood fan but—"

"He’s a Red Hood fan?" Red Hood tilted his head.

"Yes!" Tim said and came closer to him. His gaze lowered from the red helmet to his shoulders and arms.

"Mostly just defends you," Callie explained. "How you’re not as bad as everyone says and such things."

"Oh? I’m surprised I have fans. Most people…"

"You’re a good person!" Tim insisted. "You save people. A-And I saw you help an old lady cross the streets once! And you’re always nice to children—"

Red Hood put his hand on Tim’s shoulder. "Okay," he cut him off, "pretty boy, I have a reputation to uphold."

"You think I’m pretty?"

Ives let out a cry. "Okay, that’s it. We’re going."

"No," Tim said. "I want to stay with Red Hood."

His friend looked at each other in desperation. "Tim…"

"Tim, right? Look, I’m flattered and all but your friends kinda want you to go with them and I think you should."

Tim pouted. "But I don’t want to," he said.

"I‘m sure you got a nice boyfriend waiting for you at home with that face of yours."

Tim could hear Callie whispering, "is Red Hood hitting on Tim?" to Ariana and Ives.

"If I had, I don’t think he’d mind that much," Tim said with a confident smile and batted his eyelashes. He trailed his finger down Red Hood’s chest. "Maybe you’d want to get me home…"

"Enough!" Ariana grabbed Tim and turned him around with more force than Tim would’ve expected from her. "Thank you, Red Hood and good night!"

"I’m free all night!" Tim shouted as he let his friends pull him away from the vigilante.

* * *

 

 

The ride home made Tim’s head clearer and once he got home and Ariana made sure he had everything he needed, Tim drank a lot of water. After brushing his teeth for a long time, he remembered what he did just an hour ago. He was sobering up again and it all came back down to him. He wanted to disappear.

Oh god, he hit on Red Hood.

How was he going to explain that to his friends? They’ll tease him for it for years! Not just them but…

A knock came against the window of Tim’s balcony. He quickly rinsed and ran to the kitchen where Red Hood stood, waving at him. Tim’s heart stopped for a second.

"What? You’re not going to let me in?" Red Hood shouted through the window.

Tim breathed in and opened the door. "Shut up," he said.

"I haven’t said anything yet," Red Hood stated.

"Good. And you won’t. I can’t believe you even came to my place as Red Hood." Tim walked inside. Red Hood entered and closed the window behind him. He closed the curtain so nobody could look in and took off his helmet.

"What? I felt like the invitation was to Red Hood and not Jason Todd," he said.

"Shut up," Tim repeated. His face was probably completely red by now. "I didn’t— I was drunk."

Jason laughed and took off his mask underneath it. "I thought it was cute."

"It was fucking embarrassing," Tim cried.

Jason held out his arms and Tim shook his head.

"I’m sure there’s blood on you."

"C’mon, babybird."

Tim sighed and stepped closer to Jason and hugged him around his mid. "I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to my friends," he said against Jason’s shoulder.

"What’s there to explain? You just thought Red Hood was really sexy which… wow, I’m flattered. Really."

"I said not a word!"

Jason chuckled. "You’re really defending me in front of your friends?"

"You are a good person, Jay." Tim looked up and in his boyfriend’s eyes. "Of course I do."

Jason smiled and brushed with his gloved hand over Tim’s cheeks. "God, I love you. As embarrassing as you were."

"I’m not letting you in my bed anymore if you keep this up," Tim warned him. Jason just smiled even wider and kissed him. "It’s a good thing I haven’t told them I’m dating you yet. What would they think of me if I was dating Jason Todd and hitting on Red Hood?"

"That you have good taste."

Tim rolled his eyes and kissed Jason again. He moved his arms up to around Jason’s neck.

"But your friends seem nice," Jason said. "They’re… I’m glad you have them."

Tim smiled as well now. "Me too. I’ll introduce you to them the next time."

"I’d like that. And you have to go to sleep now." Jason pressed his lips against Tim’s forehead.

"What about you?"

"Gotta shower and stuff first. Check for injuries."

Tim pursed his lips. "I can help you with that."

"With showering?" Jason winked at him.

"You know what I mean."

"And I’m saying you need to rest and sleep. And tomorrow we need to talk about cheating on your boyfriend with Red Hood, that’s a serious issue."

"Jay!"

Jason laughed and Tim sighed.

"Okay, good night. And it’s not like Red Hood didn’t flirt back with me. It’s a two-way street."

"Eh, can’t blame him when you’re so hot," Jason said and shrugged. He picked up his helmet he had placed on the kitchen counter. Tim rolled his eyes but he left his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
